


Sensor Echoes

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex won’t keep still while recharging, and Blast Off has to do something about it.</p>
<p>fluff / Blast Off/Vortex / PG</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> Inspired by <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbuo6b4ccP1rqakfzo1_400.gif">this gif</a>. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensor Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** fluff  
>  **Continuity:** Shattered Glass (Disillusion AU)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off stirred online when something beneath his arm twitched. He didn’t online his optics. He didn’t need to.

He sensed through the gestalt bond that Vortex was still in recharge, but it seemed he experienced strong sensor echoes from the last battle. His arms moved, and he tried to hit something with slow, uncoordinated movements.

Blast Off’s arm was loosely draped over Vortex’ abdomen, the ‘copter lay on his back; Blast Off felt one of the rotors under his shoulder.

The shuttled sighed into the other’s throat at an especially noticeable idle punch.

“Vortex…” he muttered, and raised his head. With his arm, he pushed Vortex down, and pulled the ‘copter closer. Blast Off had to vent through his side intakes now, with him half lying on the other, his arms wrapped around him.

It was warm, but it was nice, and Vortex mumbled something incoherent against Blast Off’s cheek.

In the shuttle’s gentle grip, Vortex twitched once or twice again, but then settled.

Blast Off huffed amused, and whispered tiredly, with a smile on his lips. “And you complain about Swin going to recharge with a gun…”


End file.
